villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ogthar
Ogthar is the main antagonist of the 2005 animated film Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone. In the beginning of the movie, he is unintentionally released from his stone prison by two bumbling dinosaurs, Rhoga and Thudd whom at the same time, recovers the Dark Ruby Sunstone, which it’s dark powers can endanger all of Dinotopia. He enlists Rhoga and Thudd to help him steal dinosaur eggs needed to create a new invincible army to conquer Dinotopia. He was voiced by , who also played Alex in A Clockwork Orange, and Dr. Calico in Bolt. Biography Beginnings In the past, Ogthar, who used to be a captain of a ship, stranded onto island of Dinotopia due to the storm (similar with how protagonists of original Dinotopia book series arrived in Dinotopia). When he arrived there, he despised the island's civilazation due to him deemed primitive. He eventually decided to live within the World Beneath, a vast network of caverns beneath the Dinotopia where his would-be lair located below a volcano. That’s until he uncovered the dark variant of the sunstone called Ruby Sunstone. The Ruby bestowed him immortality and knowledge that enable him to reconstructing strutters. However, though he originally wanted to produce the machines thanks to his bestowed knowledge to revolutionize Dinotopia (which he also despised due to being primitive), his newfound power drove him insane and megalomaniacal, and ended up change the machine into warfares. This droves his fellow followers to turn on him. He later sealed inside a specialized sarchopagus for decades and the Ruby Sunstone was taken from him (Ruby itself was the only thing that able to release him). It is unclear whether Ogthar was died or not during his imprisonment. Had he died, the ruby sunstone’s power would have revive him and restored his body upon resurrection. Freedom Unfortunately, by the events of the movie, Rhoga and Thudd, whom uncovered the ruby sunstone in the present, revealed that the sunstone itself never buried far away from Ogthar’s stone prison. They briefly fought over the ruby sunstone until it unintentionally hit the sarchophagus, freed him and eventually restored his body. Mistaking him to be a genie, Rhoga unintentionally insult him, and he grab their tongue in retaliation. After revealed to him that they freed him albeit unintentionally, Ogthar revealed his backstory, with Thudd briefly insult his abandoned palace. He then recruit them for his cause, and tempt them with treasures as the reward. To guarantee that they willing to be his new followers, Ogthar revealed that they will be executed if they’d denied, promp them to joined him out of fear. Ogthar then asked them to steal the dinosaur eggs, while he himself destroyed the sarcophagus that used for imprison him. After they succeed in stealing the eggs, he revealed that he plans to have these eggs incubated with his incubator: When the eggs hatched, they would borned into mutated creatures that would serve him. These mutated dinosaurs would use his weaponized struters and destroy Waterfall city. As he busily incubates the eggs for building his said army, Kex, Mara, 26, and Spazz had stole 2 of his strutters and retook the eggs. The fight ensues, where a surprised Ogthar tries to blast Spazz, whom riding the T-Rex like strutter. Spazz barely avoided the blast, but his struter destroyed in process. Ogthar tries to blast Kex and Mara as they retrieve the stolen egg, but 26 sees this & interferes, causing him to blast the ceiling of his lair instead, causing the entire place to collapse and awakened the volcano above. Demise When Kex and his friends managed to escape, he catch them up with his scorpion-like strutters. He managed to damaged Kex’s strutter, prompting them to run while 26 distracts him. Just then, the recovered Rhoga and Thudd appears, and Ogthar demand them to chase the rest of the protagonists, only for them to be defeated by Kex later whom incapacitated the crooks with quicksands. He then chases 26, and when he finally cornered him, his struter was wrecked by Stinktooth, prompting him to escape but remain persistent to follow the young chasmosaurus. After he finally cornered 26, whom she planned to destroy the ruby sunstone below, he tempted her that he knew how to save the rest of the sunstones’ powers (as the ruby sunstone’s power started to nullifying the regular sunstones on Dinotopia, threatening it to easily be discovered by the outside world). Though aware that this was a trick, 26 insisted that she would destroyed it. But at the same time, he unintentionally lowered his guard, prompting Ogthar to retake the stone. 26 then fought him and this caused them to fall into lava below. While 26 was saved by John in nick of time, Ogthar along with the ruby sunstone fell into the lava below, presumably melting him alongside the ruby sunstone once and for all. Gallery 07-26 char-ogthar.jpg|Oghtar's concept art Trivia *Ironically, he share his name with the legendary figure who is said to look like a cross between a human and a ceratopsian, who was king of the now-sunken island city of Poseidos. **The possible explanation of this was due to him created as combination between Cyrus Crabb and the Oghtar from the book: Oghtar in this movie are portrayed as human that despised Dinotopia like Cyrus did, and both Oghtars are legendary figure (messianic in books while the figure of nightmare in the movie). Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Evil from the Past Category:Warlords Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Tyrants Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Thief Category:Oppressors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Murderer